This disclosure relates to electro-hydraulic servovalves (EHSVs) and an apparatus and method for controlling and/or monitoring such valves.
Electro-hydraulic servovalves (EHSVs) are used with many position control systems. An EHSV converts a low energy signal level command from a controller into a high energy hydraulic command. This hydraulic command is used to position mechanical components.
The use of high temperature fuels in gas turbine engines has created potential issues with valves and/or actuators being subjected to fuel lacquering and coking of their fine screens. Additionally, long term exposure to contamination and higher flow rates can potentially result in servovalve erosion which can cause problems in control loop design as well.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for predicting trends or potential problems in the valve or actuator.